The Altered History
by jason wu
Summary: What if Minato Arisato in this world had a fundamentally different past to the beloved Protagonist Messiah Door-Kun. Watch as he goes through this one year in Iwatodai as a member of SEES and hoping to fuck with them and Strega to acquire even greater power. OOC Minato with ties to Strega. Personality might be a bit off putting to some.
1. Moonlit Stroll

**This was an impulse fic that I created in a few hours, while being tired of Steelish Silver for the day. Wrote in a few hours so it might leak into the quality but maybe it's due to the awkwardness of writing this type of personality given to this Minato but I really didn't wan't to write an edge lord Minato or angsty Minato. This fic won't be updated frequently but stayed tuned if it catches your interest.**

* * *

Minato was walking around casually in the Dark Hour, truly savoring the decaying world for once. The red sky, neon green tint, and the smell of blood was truly unlike anything he experienced as a child. The blue haired Persona User remembered ten years ago that he found these phenomena absolutely bizarre but it didn't take long before he grew to love it. The dread and the ambiance truly makes this time worth waiting for even if the other 24 hours were a goddamn eyesore. Though the only downside the Dark Hour had was the fact all electronics stop working during it and the blue haired teen would find it a waste to use a Plume of Dusk just to hear some tunes for an hour.

If there was anything Minato truly desired, it was power. It was excruciatingly painful beyond compare and time consuming to get to this high of a level but becoming a Persona User was the best thing that ever happen to him. His father Minakoto could go burn in hell though despite granting this favor onto him.

"Who was the target again?" He smirked. "Chidorin, who was the dumb fuck that people want offed?"

A sudden watery like ripple flowed through his mind before hearing a somewhat irate feminine voice speaking to him telepathically. _"Don't call me that, ever again."_

Minato simply brushed it off. "C'mon, it's been over ten years Chidori. I would have thought you of all people would eventually get used to it."

" _It has been over ten years but you're still the same fool as ever."_

"So, are you talking about my Arcana or just plain insulting me Chidorin?" Minato said as he walked into Iwatodai Station.

" _You know what I meant, stop being stupid Dumbass."_

"You know, you should keep doing that emotionless tone of yours, makes you much sexier in my head." Minato admitted with a slight smile before chuckling a bit. "Did I ever say that your dress was kinky as fuck?"

" _Do you want the target or not?"_ Chidori said ignoring the Fool's idiocy.

Minato cracked his neck in a swift dual motion and stretched a bit before replying with a sigh. "Sure, just ruin my why don't you. Who's the poor S.O.B anyways?"

" _The target tonight is a man called Mamoru Hayase."_ The red headed gothic Lolita stated with indifference. _"Apparently according to Jin, he's an upcoming Kendo practioner."_

The Wildcard placed his hands behind his head and continued walking without a single care in the world before sneering slightly. "Kendo huh? I'm damn sure that play fighting won't save him from a sword fight against me. That's real cute Y'know."

" _If you keep talking to me, you won't finish the task Takaya gave you before the Dark Hour is over and I'm in no mood to hear his speeches."_ No one in Strega ever takes Takaya seriously simply due to how grandiose he was and the fact that he tends to drag out his rants until he personally feels satisfied. Minato more often than no would simply tune the Strega leader out by using his trusty friend the Mp3 player. Burn my Dread all day on constant loop!

"Alright alright, I'll get a bit serious for this." Minato promised. "Damn your voice gets me every time, wanna do it tonight?"

" _I'm not in the mood."_

"You're never in the mood. How long will you continue to blue ball me?" He whined like a spoiled brat. In a way that is exactly what he was, always having it his way and unwilling to compromise with anyone not that he'll ever admit it out loud of course.

" _Maybe, if you're not an idiot most of the time, then maybe you wouldn't be blue balled this often."_

"Fuck you, you do know I can kick your ass and Jin and Takaya's ass all at the same fucking time right?" Minato said. "I'm the mother fucking protagonist. That means I'm destined to win everything and anything."

" _You're delusional is more like it."_

Minato chose to ignore that. The rest of Strega were damned fools who couldn't come up to his crotch in terms of power. They were simply jealous of his power. He was the man with multiple Personas, blessed with Death and he already had more potential than all 3 of them prior to the experimentation. Though he will admit that unique skill Chidori's Persona Medea has was something he desired. He couldn't believe that a Persona had a skill that he couldn't aquire and to be honest, it made feel a certain type a way. Hypnos and Moros were very versatile for a Persona as well but pity they look so unthreatening that Minato couldn't take them seriously. Hypnos was an old ass crippled man that could barely function while Moros looked like a damn beyblade toy with a crane arm.

The Fool finally stepped into the Strip Mall. It was a dump in his opinion, it couldn't compare to the cites he been in before like Mikage Cho, Sumaru and Tokyo.

"Where's this Mamoru Person. Takaya told you to analyze his signature with Medea before the Dark Hour right?"

" _He's the one transmogrified next to the bench. Please just hurry it up."_

Walking up to the coffin, Minato casually ripped open the coffin and a very dazed tanned 17-year-old boy was inside it with faded brown almost gray hair and matching eyes. The Fool grabbed him by the neck and tossed the poor bastard on the ground face first.

Despite being disoriented, Mamoru recovered rather quickly and widened his eyes at the hellish bizarre scene around him. "What the fuck…" The Kendo athlete mumbled, not believing what his eyes was showing him. It was something even his nightmares can't imagine up.

"Beautiful isn't it? Don't you wish the other 24 hours to be like this as well." Minato asked before reaching into his pocket. The blue haired teen was a merciful man willing to spare a few minutes of life for his target.

"What's going on!?" Mamoru shouted seeing another or rather hearing another human behind him. The athlete quickly turned around.

"This is just the Dark Hour, been happening for bout tenish years now. Not that a mere mortal like you would ever be able to experience such an atmospheric sensation like this, unless you're a poor bastard that got snacked on by a Shadow of all things."

Mamoru just got more confused. "What the fuck? Why is there blood everywhere? Why is everything green?!"

"It's bloody and neon green cuz fuck you, I dunno. Anyways you Mamoru Hayase right?" Minato said cutting right to the chase.

The tracksuit wearer took a few cautious steps back listening to his instincts that gave him victory in those matches time and time again. "…How do you know that? Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Minato fucking Arisato and as for why I know you," He chuckled intimidating the other teen by accident. "Well let's just say some Salty ass bitch wants you gone, ever heard of the revenge request website?"

Mamoru took a few shaky breathes. This has to be a dream he thought. "Those are just rumors, this is just a dream."

"Oh? Just a dream huh? Well hate to break it to you but you're not seeing your bastard brothers and sisters ever again nor that hard working mother that had nothing better to do than fuck your dead as fuck dad who got hit off a cliff." Minato taunted a bit before taking out a pistol and aimed it at his target. Chidori mentally already sent the information about him into his mind so Minato could have his usual fun of taunting the target before ending his life. The emotions that come when realizing this might be last time they'll ever experience is truly potent and without compare. Though usually it's either despair, anger, or simply delusional.

"You bastard!" Mamoru shouted in rage before launching himself at the Persona User. He knew he was dead either way should he have tried to run. The blue haired teen's aim was steady and just screamed experience. This way he at least had a chance to startle him before he could fire and tackle him down.

Bang! A gunshot was heard and the bullet hit Mamoru Hayase on the kneecap immediately causing him to crumple to the ground. "Not bad, you're pretty fast but pity you're just a regular human." Minato complemented. "I would have loved to fight you as a Persona user. I'm sure you would have been a worthy opponent if given enough time."

A puddle of blood formed as it dripped down from his wounds mixing with the red blood like substance that the Dark Hour naturally produces making it indistinguishable. Minato walked over and aimed the gun towards the forehead. "You know, I'm actually somewhat sorry for having to kill you, not enough for me to stop but still, I thought I was an unfeeling son of a bitch by now."

"Do it you bastard, but I'll curse and drag you to the depths of hell." Mamoru scowled at the teen before spitting on him as a final act of disrespect and defiance. _"Mother, this is goodbye."_

Minato scowled right back before shooting him and ending the Kendo star for good. "I take back my compliments but damn I was straight up about to maul his ass for a moment," Like an animal tearing its prey to shreds.

" _The Dark Hour is going to end soon."_

"Fuck I'm pissed as fuck now." He sighed. Why the fuck Takaya wanted to return to Iwatodai of all places after ten years ago. This dump brought painful memories back for the half-dressed hippie and was in all honesty a shit location to live.

" _Return to base, Takaya wants to speak with you, most likely a new mission."_

"Damn hippie, thinks he can boss me around…" Minato grumbled. Takaya was skin and bones, Persona or no Persona Minato was pretty damn sure that he could beat that Jesus lookin ass to the dirt with one arm behind his back.

"Alright bitch. What mission you got for me." Minato asked as he kicked the door down of the abandoned factory Strega was using for a week and a half now. He should demand them to install some running water and air conditioning, Minato did not like using the gym for the rest room and showers.

"Watch your mouth Brat." Jin snapped reaching into his case filled with explosives.

Minato chuckled sneering at the other blue haired man. "Sorry, I can't hear you over all that dick sucking you do Jin." The Fool couldn't rake Jin seriously no matter how hard he tried. Whether it was his ugly face, ridiculous voice or is disgrace of a hair style. Seriously how did Jin make blue hair look bad! To preserve the honor of the rare blue hair, Minato should kill Jin for that alone.

The green jacket wearing blunette was just about to explode but the 'leader' of Strega came in between them. "Enough! There is to be no infighting between comrades."

"Yeah yeah, keep that cult mentality Takaya. You might actually convince a person or 2… pity you're still fugly as fuck Revolver Jesus."

"Riveting, but are you going to listen to the mission I have for you?" The leader of Strega asked ignoring Minato's blatant insults. It was a miracle that they lasted ten years with him without trying to kill him in his sleep. There was something dark and chaotic about him that scared even him, even more than death. Despite taking part in the experiments as the rest of Strega had, there wasn't anything wrong with the transplanted Personas or his body failing. It was almost as if Minato was a natural Persona User besides his summoning aura being a mix of black, red and dark blue.

"Alright. Tell me before I pass out of boredom." Minato rolled his eyes. The only reason he stayed with Strega was to use them like meat shields should a Shadow prove too strong for him alone. Oh and the Plumes, they gave him more and more power alongside possibilities. Each time the Fool absorbed one of those feathery shaped stones, he felt his psyche becoming tied with Death even further… almost like it was reinforcing their bonds to each other.

"Are you familiar with Ikutsuki Shuji?"

That got his attention. "You mean the bitch we let live so you guys could have a supplies of suppressants? What bout him?" That middle-aged man looked like a pedophile but his true offense is those puns that he thinks are actually funny.

Takaya took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "He asked for you or Chidori's help but he would prefer you for reasons unexplained."

"Before you say why he needs help lemme ask this. Why should we care about his problems? I could give a rat's ass about settling beef with the Kirijo family unlike you, Salty ass Bitch."

"The reason we should care is supposedly, he learned how to initiate the Fall." Takaya chose to ignore Minato's attempt of riling him up. The Fool should have realized after ten years, provocations lose their heat especially since it was already used countless times.

The vessel of Death widened his eyes slightly. "No shit?"

"Us coming to Iwatodai is enough proof that I believe it to be true." The wielder of Hypnos said. "Very soon the 12 will revive and Death the almighty shall cleanse this world of its useless inhabitants."

" _And I will reign over the new world as king not that old fool."_ Minato smirked for the hundredth time today. _"I am the Prince of Prophecy."_

" **How did the powerless scientist figure out my other pieces revival would respond to my vicinity? It should have been impossible for him to discover that you were my vessel as I recover."** Death roared in his psyche.

" _It doesn't really matter. But unlike before I feel the time is finally right unlike the previous years."_ Minato mentally projected.

Thanatos simply roared again in agreement. **"Should we reveal my presence to these 3 mortals?"**

" _No, Ikutsuki finding out was bad enough. We'll deal with them sooner or later when the opportunity arises."_

" **The female's power is too alluring to pass up. We'll take everything from them."**

"Fine, what does he want anyways."

"Since Jin and myself are too old to pass off as students, Ikutsuki would want you or Chidori to join the Kirijo's Persona organization. The daughter of the head Takeharu is the leader. He'll explain his reasoning soon enough."

"I'm not going to listen to some pampered princess telling me what to do fuck that noise." The Wildcard exclaimed.

"Do you really think Chidori is capable of dealing with others?" The Strega leader asked. That was certainly true, Chidori would draw too much attention to herself due to how strange she was. Plus, she was on the official records for the Artifical Persona experimentation unlike himself who was practically smuggled in by his father.

"Fine, I'll do it." He smirked one final time. "This world and new power awaits us Thanatos."


	2. Minato hates Dorms

Minato got off the monorail listening to his favorite song Burn my Dread but this time he's listening it to soothe the absolute rage he held within his heart. He took it out on a weird blue butterfly that was glowing by hitting it with the bottom of his shoe… he had no idea where the carcass went… it just disappeared or disintegrated out of reality, he probably smashed it out of existence with his badassness or something. That damn scarecrow revolver wielding hippie son of a bitch bastard dropped the bombshell on him that he needed to go to school thanks to that bastard Ikutsuki's connection.

That middle aged pedo of a man with his connections managed to alter the records and added his name to the roster of the school and files to make it appear as if he was a regular transfer student. Minato kept up with his education during his free time when he had absolutely nothing better to do waiting for the Dark Hour but he hated dealing with people. After escaping the Kirijo facility under Kouetsu with his father and getting Death sealed inside of him by that blonde toaster washing machine, Minato tried going to school once but only decided to drop out a month later because the children there were annoying and brought out the urge of killing out of him. He was glad that his best friend Death before getting sealed into him mauled his smug bitch of a dad to death. In the blue haired Fool's opinion, his father was much to smug and confident when he had little to no power to back it up. Minato on the other hand had the most potential even among the documented Natural Persona Users within the data base of the Kirijo Group, and that prior to his experimentation and enhancement due to Death and the Plumes of Dusk he had been absorbing,

Death, Pharos, Ryoji whichever he decides to go by is his ace in the hole should the blue haired Fool bite off more than he can chew. He had Thanatos as a Persona but it was only roughly about 2 thirds of Death's full power as of current. Add in the 12 fragments and they wouldn't even be in the same league but he had a special connection with Thanatos because he was one of the first Personas he ever gotten besides the Artificial ones. He was still supremely confident that he alone could beat SEES and Strega's metaphorical asses if push comes to shove. He was the greatest Persona User without question.

Minato could always sacrifice some of his weaker Personas that been outclassed ages ago to boost Thanatos up but for some reason He liked the slow grind up to gain further power. The Personas who gain their powers through battle instead of sacrifices or social links always had a certain polish on its skills that can't be given to other Personas who roided themselves out.

Speaking of social links, Minato started many of them during the past decade but once it reached 3 or 4 the Fool found it a waste of time. The only link that was past 4 was the Death link but that was basically a link with himself. Death and he disagreed and hated each other at first but they came to an understanding and formed a contract with each other. Minato was the mortal that will survive the Fall, he was the chosen prince of the prophecy… even if they had to pull some strings.

That was the reason Minato had been so obsessed with finding the Plumes of Dusk. The shards of Nyx's body and psyche. The more he absorbed, the more his psyche would become like Nyx's distinct wave like form. If Nyx's psyche had a wave like rippling effect than humans would be more akin to a stream taking different routes depending on one's origin and preference.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0." Minato counted the seconds until the clock hit midnight. "Ah, Dark Hour. How I waited for you my friend."

"Here I come bitches, Time to show the world what a real Persona User looks like." Minato took out his map of the area to look for the dorm. Apparently, the boy's dorm was under construction so he needed to stay in the mixed one until it was done renovating. Not that he minded of course, this was the perfect opportunity to get some action that Chidori denied him last night. Shame because, she usually to goes with the flow but she was being rather stubborn. Sometimes, he had a feeling behind that deadpan face was a vindictive nature that she created to fuck with him. And this sounded one of Ikutsuki's string pulling to get him into the other Persona team… he bets his whole life savings that these guys are weak as fuck probably weaker than Strega and he could body those mofos with ease.

A few minutes had passed with Minato taking a casual stroll until he saw the dorm. The only thing that soured his mood was that he stepped into a puddle of blood like liquid getting there on his favorite slash only boots. It wasn't that he was cheap or poor but Minato hated choosing what clothes to wear so he bought multiple of each of them for every seasonal wear.

The dorm was okay but definitely better than that shitty warehouse the rest of Strega was living in. Not that it matters, all 3 of them are dying soon enough anyways. He'll miss his crimson sorta friend with benefits and her vague as fuck art. Whenever he was pissed beyond what's normal for him, Takaya had instructed her to calm him down… with her girly parts. It worked for the most part and she really was his type. He liked to talk and she was quiet as hell letting him run his mouth all day. "This place better has Air conditioning and running water or I'll murder Ikutsuki." Minato mumbled. Strange the room was well lit despite it being the Dark Hour.

"You're late, I have been waiting a long time for you." A boy with blue eyes and a prisoner's outfit said. He was standing behind a reception desk of some sort, simply being comfortable to the best of his ability.

"But we spoke just a few days ago or at least a being that you're a part of." Minato replied not getting his cryptic talk.

"I was speaking metaphorically." Pharos replied.

"That still doesn't make sense." Minato tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Just sign the contract. Full responsibility and time moves on blah blah blah." That was all Minato heard, the blue haired teen generally tunes out grandiose and ominous speeches. He hated people that talk more than he does.

"Fine I'm doing it just for you Pharos bud." Minato said. _"hmm, how to make this funny?"_

Last name Madick. First name Yu Suk. Minato smirked at his own genius.

Suddenly the contract turned into butterflies similar to the one he smashed coming here. "I don't remember smoking the good shit before coming here." Minato mumbled.

"Hmmmm, how odd." Pharos said. "That wasn't supposed to happen. It seems your destiny is something even I predict at this point."

"What the hell happened to Death's all knowing eye and shit?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't really matter where that vague as fuck cringe worthy contract goes anyways, because this will end with my victory Pharos."

The fragment of death chuckled. "If you're that confident, then I suppose it must be true. I will look forward to your victory brother." Then he vanished into the shadows. "It truly begins now,"

"Who's there?!" A short brown-haired girl came out of the corner as the light faded back into the usual Dark Hour. She wore an obnoxiously pink cardigan and a…

"Daaamnnn, That's a short skirt." Minato grinned. "How bout a sucky sucky for 2000 Yen?"

She was breathing heavily indicating fear and didn't seem to register what he said and slowly reached for a white holster.

"That's a rather extreme reaction," Minato said as he placed his hand towards his pocket. He was about to shoot this bitch on the leg before realizing it was an Evoker. _"Dumb whore, you're supposed to point it at yourself."_

He realized that this was the dorm with the Persona team and he was supposed to meet up with Ikutsuki. Shooting a potential member of the team would be a rather poor first impression.

Still an Evoker? It made sense to the Fool to have one but he and Takaya had already gone past needing to rely on a device. Can't say the same for Chidori and cock sucking Jin. That man rides Takaya's cock 24/7, he basically worships that scrawny son of a bitch. He should worship Minato fucking Arisato not that wannabe savior nihilist.

Still Plumes of Dusk or at least a fragment of one was used in its construction so the Kirijo Group must have a somewhat steady supply if they can mass produce Evokers and power their devices in the Dark Hour.

"Takeba wait!" a dignified voice of a slightly older girl boke the tense (for the brown bitch) situation. Minato merely tilted his head to the direction of the voice and whistled. That girl was stunning, she had red hair even darker than Chidori's and slightly lighter red eyes. Minato wondered why red head Japanese girls always turn out hot. He assumed that it was his tastes in woman that also contributes to it. Maybe it's like they were the opposite of him who had blue hair causing a whole Yin-Yang dynamic.

" _I think I'm gonna enjoy myself here."_ The Fool thought. If this was just the first peak of the girls here, then he simply can't wait to sample the other delicacies on the island. He was an absolute bastard that only loves himself but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit. He was already planning a mass genocide with Death by initiating the prophecy of the Fall, a prophecy that was even older than man as their primate monkey ancestors evolved.

Miniskirt and red head was both wearing an White Evoker holster and some kind of red arm band with the letters SEES indicating that both of them were Persona Users or at least have sufficient potential to warrant a potential awakening to one.

The Dark Hour ended causing the lights and his headphones to once again to blare music obnoxiously.

"I didn't think you'll arrive this late," Red head started as she walked down the stairs to stand beside miniskirt. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the students that live in this dorm."

Kirijo? Her elegance does make sense taking that into consideration. Too bad her family is the one Takaya was salty as fuck about. Chances were that, Revolver Jesus would be more than happy to put a bullet through her skull after mauling her to near death.

He himself could care less seeing it was his own father that decided to experiment on him. His father Minakoto was a scientist much like Shuji Ikutsuki and wanted to research Shadows and Personas to artificially raise the potential of humanity using those higher powers.

"Who's he?" Miniskirt asked unconfident in the presence of either him or the red head. Not that he'd blame red head was mighty bangable. Her breasts make miniskirt's almost flat in comparison.

"He's a transfer student. It was assigned last minute to place him here." Mitsuru replied. "He'll eventually be transferred to a boy's dormitory."

"Is it okay for him to be here?" Miniskirt asked.

Mitsuru smiled lightly to herself. "I guess we'll see."

It was somewhat aggravating the way they were talking to themselves as if he wasn't there. He was a big fucking deal, he was the Prince of the prophecy and Death the harbinger of Nyx in one convenient package.

"This is Yukari Takeba, she's a second-year student just like you."

"Hey." She greeted politely obviously less on edge.

He scoffed internally. He thought about how to troll them or at least make them look dumb. "Why the fuck did you point a gun at me bitch!"

"Huh?" Yukari looked like a deer on headlights. "Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby."

Minato was busting his gut internally seeing how she stammered and stumbled through her words.

"It's for self-defense, murders have been going up the past week. It's not a real gun of course." Mitsuru answered for Yukari, saving her from embarrassing herself further. Well not that it really matters, seeing Minato Arisato had already got his laughs in. That and he along with Strega were the ones responsible for the murders, he with Chidori's sensor abilities killed at least 5 people disregarding Mamoru this past week. Because of this, Minato probably had enough Yen to last a few months living comfortably.

"Anyway, its getting rather late and you should get some rest," Mitsuru said. "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your belongings should have already arrived."

He was getting rather tired from being all pissed all afternoon but a small part of him wanted to just say no to the pretentious red bitch out of spite. Her 'I know better' tone really angered him, while she wasn't looking down on him directly… its sometimes the insinuated manner that truly pissed him off more. Angry people were at the very least honest about their feelings and he always made a mental note to get rid of them during the Dark Hour he has off.

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." Miniskirt aka Yukari Takeba hesitantly said. After walking up the long as fuck staircase, Minato and miniskirt has to walk another long as hallway with ugly green and shit brown rugs. It was clean to stay positive but the designer should jump off the building. Not only does Minato have to keep walking forever, he has to stare at the rugs which has no originality or style whatsoever. Chidori could probably make something better than this in 20 minutes of doodling than these so-called 'professionals'.

Finally, they reached the end of the halls where Miniskirt finally gave him his key. "This is it, pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's at the end of the hall and all."

God, she was still talking, Minato hated people who talked more than him. At least its not a dude… he would have murdered him and bounced.

"Oh, and make sure you don't lose that key or you'll never hear the end of it from Mitsuru."

Minato scoffed. "If that crimson bitch thinks she could mouth off on me, then she would have a rather rude awakening. I'll smack the sass outta her."

"Wow, you really have no filter."

"Anyone that has a problem can catch these hands, you too miniskirt."

"Huh… Miniskirt?" Yukari glared at him. "You such a perv."

"Hey, you the one wearing it. If you don't want attention then don't wear it simple."

"Don't tell what to wear."

"Then don't tell me where to look Bitch, I'll smack the soul out of you." Minato snapped. "You'll be calling me daddy begging for more punishment. I'm not the guy you can push around with your bitchiness and looks Cunt."

After that Yukari smacked him and stormed off to her room, Minato would have retaliated but her slaps were like mosquito bites to him, he barely felt anything. She looked familiar though almost like he met her before… but that's impossible. Where has he seen that face, he couldn't put a finger on it… Death had a strange feeling of recollection too so it's not just a mere coincidence.

"Whatever, I'll get her back." Minato muttered. "Sure the bitch got family, get those Strega bitches to kill them during the Dark Hour. That'll teach her to slap the Prince of the Fall prophecy."

The blue haired Fool used the key and unlocked the room and noticed a feeling of a Plume of Dusk nearby. Looking around the room, finally saw the camera that was half hidden. They couldn't fully conceal it due to the fact that they probably still needed to monitor him to see if he had the necessary potential. Getting a tall stool chair, Minato stood up and broke the camera off from its side so the others wouldn't know it was deliberate. He imagined that it wouldn't turn on him risking the sound of a wiring camera getting his attention and complaints to the government. Crushing it in the palm of his hand, he saw the glowing blue treasure and absorbed the piece of Nyx's psyche into his own.

"And so, I grow even further," He smirked. "I'm the strongest being in this fucking earth."

"Fuck, I'm taking my ass to bed." Minato felt this year is his and soon everything else will be too.


	3. New School Sucks Already

**Warning, extreme vulagrity ahead. Spoilers, Minato is a sexist prick.**

* * *

Minato was on a high after absorbing that Plume of Dusk, despite the Kirijo Group being cheap fucks. The Plume they used for the camera to work in the Dark Hour were nothing more than cut and fragmented pieces, it was filling but almost nothing compared to the feeling of true full Plumes. Still, a drop in the bucket does wonders long term.

He was a cocky bastard but not a dumb cocky bastard. Minato played a lot of Pokémon back in the day so it's just the usual grind.

"Gotta rack up EXP," Minato chuckled glancing around the room. "I'll level up eventually even if this is chump change." That Pedo looking mofo Ikutsuki better hook the Persona User up with the good shit or the jobs off. 'Fuck this bs!' The blunette thought angrily. If he had to suffer through this high school melodrama, then so should Chidori!

"This room is boring as fuck," Minato snorted. "For supposed multi-million conglomerates, the Kirijo group sure are cutting corners. Cheap ass bitches, should've stayed with Strega." He hated those sorry bitches but at least he got to kill consistently without people getting on his case. Hell, they even encouraged it most of the time.

The only thing they did right was the bed which was oversized as hell but he wasn't complaining. Still that Girl Miniskirt aka Yukari Takeba fucked up. How dare she smack him the future of the new world. He won't be satisfied until he broke her, her reason for her existence will be nothing more than shattered nothings.

She was so revolting to him now that he no longer wishes to even use his super-sized thick Mara on her. That was a blessing to mortals he actually tolerated like that red headed sensor he spent ten years with. Jokes aside, Minato cared for that emo artist even if just a little.

Ugh, that Miniskirt pink bitch seriously got on his shit list. No body slaps the king of the world and gets away with it!

He couldn't shake the feeling that he met her somewhere… Takeba. "Hmm, I definitely heard that name before but I can't quite remember." It wasn't really important in the grand scheme of things, but it bothered the Prince of the Fall that he didn't know something.

The blue haired Persona User kicked off his shoes and jumped straight to bed. "Damn bitches wanted to watch me sleep with that camera of theirs. Oh well, glad that shits broken as fuck now." Knowing that he broke something valuable helps him sleep at night.

Or maybe… shit! Maybe he should have kept the camera so they can see him jack off. No doubt the Kirijo whore would be disgusted or aroused or even both.

EFF it. Doesn't matter now. The Fool fell fast asleep thinking of the end of mankind. That certainly brought a smile to his face for once.

* * *

Yukari Takeba was absolutely seething at the thought of the new transfer student. That guy was rude beyond belief, even the people who took their anger of her dad and blamed them on her and her mother wasn't as blatantly disgusting as that Minato.

Her palm was red from slapping his admittedly handsome face with all of her strength. Insult to injury, that blue haired bastard didn't even looked hurt from the blow, the brunette swore that guy was about to punch her before changing his mind at the last minute.

A man hitting her back was not something she expected, most males would simply take the blow and walk off somewhere. While Yukari doesn't need any protection, she was aware that society looks down on men who hit women even if they weren't the ones that started the fight.

Even so, she didn't feel any remorse for slapping the ego off that guy. As far as she's concerned, Minato Arisato deserved it for all of the insults he so casually spewed.

Despite so wanting to just go to sleep and prepare for her first day back at school, she had one more task to accomplish. The cardigan clad teenager went up a floor higher than the girl's floor and into the main room where SEES does most of its planning aside from the lounge.

She saw Mitsuru with a frown on her face.

Uh-oh. Yukari gulped instinctually. "Do you think he's finally asleep?" Personally, she could care less but this was a SEES matter. While she may be a recent addition to the team and hasn't been able to even summon her Persona yet, when SEES could finally start operations is a huge matter.

' _The sooner I can find out the truth.'_ Yukari thought. Clearing her father's good name was something that consumed her thoughts for more than half of her life. He was employed by the Kirijos, they must have information that the public doesn't know about.

"I do not know," Mitsuru replied with a hint of displeasure. "The camera in his room is not functioning despite checking it earlier today."

There wasn't enough information to go on, so the sophomore didn't know how to react to the words of her senpai. "…What do you mean?"

"I'm suggesting there's a high possibility that the transfer student destroyed the camera." That more than annoyed the heiress. Plumes of Dusk are extremely rare and expensive, not to mention all the labor creating compatible technologies and finetuning it to operate in the Dark Hour.

Yukari had mixed feelings about that, personally she found it extremely creepy and an invasion of privacy that Mitsuru would install cameras in all of the dorm's room. If it wasn't for the fact that she trusted the Chairman and Akihiko senpai enough to not peek like pervs then she would have seriously considered finding another dorm to live in.

She could understand the reasoning behind it, Persona Users are rare and thus any way to determine the Potential would be used. One's privacy is probably a small price to pay was what Mitsuru probably thought. "If she even considers it a price, that is." Yukari muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing," Yukari stammered, she didn't expect Mitsuru to hear her muttering. "So, I take it the assignment to this dorm is on purpose?"

"Indeed," The SEES leader confirmed. "Though, I'll have to admit I wasn't expecting the transfer student's entrance to be as it played out. He might very well be the first Potential Persona User to be so unaffected by the effects of the Dark Hour. Perhaps the older Persona Users in the database might have some answers but from what I seen of him, the Dark Hour didn't even seem unnatural to him."

Yukari nodded. "I thought he could have been some sort of new type of Shadow because of that." She kinds of wishes that Minato had no Potential so she wouldn't have to deal with such a rude individual, but she'll stomach it to reach the truth.

"While I don't blame you for reacting the way you did, please refrain from using your Evoker again like you did." Mitsuru got up and pulled out her flip phone. "I'm texting the Ikutuski to make the arrangements to replace the camera that was broken. Go get some rest, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Yukari sighed but agreed to her reasoning, the first week of school sucks. "See you later then, Senpai."

* * *

Despite knowing that he had to attend some shitty school, Minato was rather well rested despite the bed being not uncomfortable but too… different to the one he just got used to in Strega's base.

But seriously, FUCK SCHOOL. Minato the protagonist Arisato doesn't need any school for money, he made enough money killing ten people an hour than what most of those shit stains will make in a month.

He still needs to check up on that old bitch Shuji Ikutsuki to clear up the details of his mission for that Revolver Jesus, but he was feeling real good for this year. In one sort year he'll be basically god.

" **P…Power, I want more POWER!"** Death roared inside his psyche causing a cold chill to travel down his spine.

"Heh," Despite that Minato gave his best shit eating grin. "All that's needed is to gobble up 12 whores right? Piece of cake."

" **I want more bitches."** Zeus snickered in response. **"Power's nice too though**." The Fool could hear him shrugging.

All the bitches belong to him. Minato thought Zeus was just stating the obvious… fuck pulling out though.

Those bitches annoy the crap outta him when they say that… can't they tell they're ruining the mood? That's why he likes Chidori so much, she doesn't care about that.

Speaking of bitches, he needed Jin to do him a favor. That Yucunti Takebitch crossed the line last night and she deserved to suffer. That ugly dick riding nerd was at least useful for gathering info on targets and Yukari's family should be fairly easy to find out about. Unlike his information which is heavily doctored, and Strega are orphans that not even the shelters gave a shit about.

Just as he was about to text the blue haired nerd on what he wanted him to do, someone knocked on his door. It better not be the one he thought she was.

"Hey, are you awake?" Yukari asked with obvious venom in her voice.

"No Miniskirt, I'm clearly asleep if you can't tell I'm replying." Minato rolled his eyes. She's lucky she didn't disturb his beauty sleep.

"Ugh," Yukari groaned. "You're impossible to deal with. Mitsuru Senpai asked me to give you a tour since you're new to the area."

"I don't care what MiTHOTsuru Whorijo says." Minato smirked at his own joke. "Eh, fuck it." He opened the door wearing the stupid student uniform with the blazer replaced by a black trench coat with hood that can cover most of his face and a bright blood red scarf.

On his neck hung a silver chain necklace with a harp pendant and an inverted torch making it look as if lighting the harp on fire.

Yukari was still wearing her stupid pink cardigan and he was pretty sure it was the same one from yesterday.

" _Filthy and poor bitch."_ Minato snorted. Ugh, maybe that's why she needed such a heavy coating of perfume. "Let's get this farce over with, Miniskirt."

Yukari didn't even bother retorting, she simply rolled her eyes. "You know where the monorail is right? It's not too far from here."

Damn Ikutsuki forcing the future king to deal with these peasants. Minato simply decided to follow Yukari for the time being. It was tiring being stubborn and he just wanted this high school teenager bull shit to be dealt with as soon as possible.

The morning train was noisy as hell and crowded… the blunette immediately hated it. He put off getting a motorcycle license because he got super powers but playing the roll of regular teenager was annoying him a lot more than usual.

That and he was NOT a morning person.

Minato inwardly scoffed when the school came into view, he wanted to bang his head on the glass of the train door but decided against it since it would get the attention of the mindless sheep that was traveling with them. That and cops will definitely get involved, that was the annoyance of the 24 hours in the day, he had to deal with those losers.

They got involved two years ago when Jin and Takaya were selling their suppressant drugs to another loser who can't control their lame Persona. Luckily the Dark Hour was right around the corner and revolver Jesus just shot them with the gun usually pointed at his crotch.

That was the story why Strega and Shinjiro Aragaki meet in shady alleys.

Yukari hyped the school up but, in his opinion, it was nothing all that special. That Beacon Academy in that Remnant Island that was being built was way bigger than this piece of shit, but it didn't really matter, Minato Arisato hated school and social interactions with a passion.

Who needs friends when you have Death inside your head and bajillion other Persona wingman bros?

Minato was surprisingly not rude as all hell during the train ride which surprised Yukari. What she didn't know was that he was tuning her out with his mp3 player. The sheep should worship his mp3 since it was one of the only reasons, he doesn't kill people in the 24 normal hours… except that one time it ran out of battery and the blue haired Fool mauled the art store guy that was giving his thing on the side Chidori a hard time.

That girl while tolerable and otherwise emotionless for the most part, is extremely picking regarding her coloring pencil brands.

Minato laughed at the memory, Chidori actually didn't give him shit killing that poor bastard in broad daylight. He was certain that the girl would have helped him kill him if that guy was more of an asshole.

Yukari looked distinctly uncomfortable and for good reason seeing Minato laugh like maniac. When the pink clad archer asked the Fool to stop, he swore that she was lip syncing to the song he was listening to and busted out laughing even more loudly.

He stopped when he realized he was creating a scene. "Fuck you lookin at bitches? Quit staring unless you want to catch these hands."

They all looked away, even the delinquent wannabe thugs and the drunk middle-aged business men. That confidence Minato exuded was the real deal and just screamed danger.

Yukari elbowed him and told him to shut the hell up.

Minato grumbled and shoved his hands back into his pocket hiding his clenched fists. This bitch is gonna get it, but he didn't want to cause more of a scene.

Upon seeing the school up close, Minato Arisato swore that he'll one day burn this shit building to the ground. Just like Death burnt his parents to a crisp in that night ten years ago.

" **Hah!"** Death laughed alongside him. That reminded the Fool to visit the Moonlight bridge after school so he can mock his father's fate.

Yukari offered the Fool to guide him to the Faculty office, but the Fool brushed her off. Even her voice is annoying, it's almost as if it personifies the definition of bitch.

"Don't tell anyone about last night ok?" Yukari told him which made Minato Arisato want to do the opposite out of spite, but he reluctantly agreed to her suggestion. Can't have ignorant fools learn about the Dark Hour. The Dark Hour was his kingdom and the foundation for all the happiness in his life one way or another.

Yucunti Takebitch looked like a huge rumor monger from first impression so Minato planned to have sooo much fun screwing around with her reputation.

* * *

"I have to change shoes to walk in the school? That's so dumb, America doesn't do that." Minato did what he was told but it doesn't make it any less stupid. He loved boots especially the steel toe ones to kick other men right on the family jewels.

As he said that some grey-haired kid with a yellow arm band glared at him with his insolent eyes. He was probably the head of the discipline committee or something just as dumb from anime. It's cute that the gray-haired boy thought he was intimidating.

He already knew his class from checking the post it note on the bulletin board, but he watched enough anime to know the school staff probably wants to get a first impression on him or something. He knew how frustrating it is to be stood up, so he decided to go through with the whole meeting.

Upon reaching the faculty office, Minato knew he hated the homeroom teacher for the year. Not because she did anything to particularly annoy him but because of Ms. Toriumi's appearance. She looked like Miniskirt (Yukari Takeba) but aged 20 years. They even have the same dumb hair style, was it petty? Yes, but Minato could care less.

"Ah, You're the new student, right?" Older Yukari asked. "I was told that one would be transferring today."

Minato bit his tongue and simply decided to nod. He really didn't want to be here but for some dumb reason Ikutsuki told him that SEES searches for recruit through high school and the dorm which he personally found dumb.

If they searched for college kids, not only are they more physically fit, they also probably still don't have a time-consuming career.

Being less of a douche was tough.

" **Stomach it for now, my master."** Death spoke in his head. **"Soon the Magician will rise, and we will partake in feast of its power."**

Thank what ever god is up there for Persona Powers! Minato personally can't wait for the promised day to come.

* * *

"Let's see here, Arisato Minato. Grade 11," Ms. Toriumi went through his Ikutsuki forged documents and Minato only nodded to whatever fake info she was sprouting out. "I see that you lived in quite a lot of places and your parents." She gasped as she read of their 'unfortunate' fates.

Minato tried his hardest to keep a straight face and pretended to be sad of their deaths. As far as he was concerned, his bastard father had it coming, and he couldn't give a shit about his own mother.

The English teacher quickly placed the clipboard down as if that will suddenly bring back his privacy or something. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

Minato honestly didn't care about his parents and especially about the fact that more than half the information on that sheet was false.

"…Well, I hope you enjoy this year," The teacher awkwardly started the conversation again taking the awkward pause for Minato's grief. "I'm Isako Toriumi, I teach composition. Not to brag, but Gekkoukan is widely considered to be the best in this area."

Minato could give a rat's ass about that. But he had to play the role of the picture-perfect student or he'll never hear the end of it from that damn hippie Takaya for fucking up the mission. What was that corn cliché line from anime again?

"Nice to meet ya, Toriumi Sensei." Minato wanted to barf, showing respect to other people leaves a bad taste in his mouth. The only person in this world that deserves any sort of respect was Death and his two separate personalities.

"Such enthusiasm!" Toriumi had no idea of the demented thoughts that was behind the smile of the transfer student. "In case you didn't check, you're in class 2-f which is my class. We'll be seeing each other quite often over the course of this year."

Ughhhhhhhhh!

Minato wanted nothing to do with that older Yukari looking dick licker.

"There's a welcoming ceremony in the auditorium so follow me if you are unsure of the school's layout."

Welcoming ceremony? They better have a welcoming ceremony for the legendary Persona User that got laid more than the rest of those losers combined.

" **Technically only three people even have some sort idea of your abilities. Last time I checked, three people doesn't exactly count as 'Legendary'."** Orpheus commented.

Shut up!

"As we begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life…."

Fuck this guy was all that Minato thought of as the principal kept going on and on with his shitty speech that makes Takaya sound downright charismatic by comparison. This was torture on his ears! Oh, how he needs his beloved MP3 kun to remedy his ears with Burn my Dread.

Toriumi took his headphones off by force and the blue haired teen almost grasped and was tempted to break her filthy hands. How dare she touch **MP3 kun**! MP3 kun was his savior for this monotonous time.

Over all the audiotorium was pretty damn fancy when compared to the rest of the school but it was totally wasted on this farce of a speech!

Of all the things it could have been used for, a movie, a play or a concert, it had to be some old guy that thought he was actually respectable.

" **I'd say we'd kill him."** Thanatos growled. **"Death could eat other Shadows, a human soul which can create Shadows shouldn't be out of the realm of possibility."**

Minato was more than willing to oblige his first Natural Persona. At least in death, the principle can serve a grand purpose in growing his friend into an even bigger bastard of a monster.

" **Let's not be too hasty, it would be rather suspicious if people start disappearing as soon as a transfer student came."** Odin replied stroking his golden beard.

Ugh, logic.

"Hey," A student tapped him on the shoulder breaking him away from the frankly more interesting conversation in Minato Sama's head.

Filthy bitch… his mother was probably a drunk STD ridden whore and his father was a Beta Cuck like his son.

'Who gave this bitch the balls' Minato seethed on the inside.

"Hey man, you're the new kid that walked in with Yukari Takeba right? Did you walk to school together?"

Huh? Minato forgot about his temper for a moment and stared at the student curiously. Does he want to shag Miniskirt or something?

The Persona User supposed Yukari was above average but too bad she can't pull off the Goth emo look that gets his blood flowing. Whether it be her plain brown hair or expressive round bitchy face.

"Yes?" Minato decided to humor the horny little bastard, anything to not think or pay attention to the shitty speech that the principle was STILL prattling on about. He decided that he wouldn't kill him just on that fact alone. Minato will make it his personal mission to make sure this bastard will see the end of the world with his own two eyes.

As one who is one with Death, getting the Shadows to agree to his orders was but a simple task.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend or something?"

Minato raise an eyebrow. "No, she doesn't, she's too much of a cock sucking whore to ever stay with one person." Minato had to fight to keep a shit-eating grin from forming on his face. Oh, he was SO gonna love ruining the bitch's social image.

She seemed like the type to pay attention to that stuff. She was a black sheep amongst other sheep, he on the other hand was a lion an apex predator forced to live amongst prey.

"…Really?" The student only seemed half-way disapointed. Minato rolled his silver eyes, the kid probably just wanted to hit and quit it for street rep anyways.

The Persona User looked side to side to play the role of a gossiper. "You know what they say, 'Like Mother, Like Daughter.' Don't tell anyone I said this, but I saw her opening her locker and she blushed when dick pics dropped out."

"Quiet," Toriumi hissed. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

The other student quickly turned around to his original position but that was fine, his role was already over.

'Keep this up and you won't have to worry about hearing my lovely voice ever again.' Minato clenched his fist hidden in his coat pockets. She's that close to be placed on Strega's revenge request website.

* * *

 **After school**

Minato was well aware he sounded like a broken record when he said he hated school and everyone inside, but he could care less. His voice was the voice of god and a gift to the world.

Fuck this seat table thing, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was damn sure no couch either The Fool didn't even bother writing any notes, his Personas could simply absorb and memorize all the information anyways as long as he doesn't sleep.

He wanted to bust his gut laughing just thinking of the poor sons of bitches that actually had to study to amount to something. Not that he gave two shits about school, but it was just hilarious to think about.

"Hey dude," Some dumb dude wearing a blue collared shirt and baseball cap said with too much cheer in his voice to Minato, the daddy of all Persona Users. "How's it going?"

"I want to murder everyone in the school and burn it to ashes," Minato replied honestly. At this point, the Fool simply wanted to vent by bitching at this loser. "Especially the fat fugly principle."

Minato hated this guy, not because of anything besides physical appearance. There's no denying that Minato was a handsome bastard, but he had a height complex. This cap guy was definitely taller, and he wanted to hate him on that alone.

That and cap bitch had a goatee, in the future cap bitch could have a beard! Minato wanted a blue Viking beard, but he doubted that would ever happen, his dumb father barely had any stubble.

"Whoa, hardcore dude but I totally get ya," The cap guy grinned. "Name's Junpei, Iori Junpei. Who're you?"

"Arisato Minato Sama, unless your name stands for Jun Pays for Minato Sama's lunch then I'm not interested."

Junpei snorted. "You are one funny guy, you know that?"

This time, it was Minato's turn to snort. Of course, he was hilarious, it's just that Chidori's… Chidori and Takaya is a skeleton one foot in the grave and Jin's too much of a cock sucking faggot to realize how great he was.

Maybe… maybe this Ass Cap wasn't so bad. He'll still going to die though but he's not on Minato Sama's shit list like a certain archer with a pink fetish.

"Well, anyways I heard you're that new transfer student so I'd break the ice a bit. See, I transferred hear back in the 8th grade so I know being the new guy sucks. See what a nice guy I am?"

"Hmmm… well it's too bad I'm an asshole, just giving you a head's up. We should be fine as long as you won't become some sort of white knight beta male."

"All the ladies like nice guys."

"Yeah, as friends dumbass." Well that confirms Ass Cap as a virgin.

"I know you talk to anyone that gives you a time a day Stupei but you sure you wanna talk to this guy," Yukari glared at him with her boring brown eyes that reminded him of cow shit. "He's a prick."

"Watch your mouth Miniskirt," Minato rolled his eyes. "Learn how to talk smack or a sucky sucky before you start talking to Minato Sama."

Junpei almost slipped and fell out of shock while Yukari turned bright red out of rage and… arousal. Her ears looked as if it was a second away from spewing steam. It was so hilarious that the Fool took out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Yeah, I'm not deleting this pic Miniskirt." Minato smirked which boiled her blood… in more ways than one.

Junpei swore under his breath when he heard some classmates that he asked out before giggle but tipped his hat to the blue haired teen despite his obvious jealously.

"Ugh! You PERVERT!" Yukari shouted and stormed out like she was a big deal or something. The vessel of Death scoffed at Yukari's ego, she was just a girl with above average looks and the Potential to awaken to a Persona.

Funnily enough, she forgotten what she had planned to say. The archer wanted to make sure Minato didn't mention anything about the Dark Hour, but she was so mad that she rushed to the archery range and demolished the targets.

As far as he's concerned, she's not worthy to even breath in the same air as he.

"…Uh, I know it's none of my business but what's with you two." Junpei scratched the back of his head looking half interested and half ready to defend his friend. He ultimately decided the former, she calls him all sorts of names and as fucked up as it was it was sort of refreshing for her to get a taste of her own medicine.

That and he had to respect the balls of the new kid. Yukari was the most popular girl outside of perhaps Kirijo Senpai, that act paints a huge target on his back with half the guys in the sophomore year interested in dating her.

"It is none of your business Ass Cap but I'm in a good mood, so I'll humor you," Minato shrugged nonchalant and ignoring the satisfied and lustful looks of the girls. He could care less about their inferiority complex to Yucunti Takebitch and secondly, he's not interested in anyone in this room.

Not only are they butt ugly compared to even Yucunti and MiTHOTsuru, Minato Sama never settles with sub-par products. As far as he was concerned, their inbred parents should have swallowed.

"Long story short, I called her Miniskirt and she threw a hissy fit and then I called her a cunt and well the rest is history." Remembering that caused his mood to sour. "Little miss popular slapped me too… too bad it was so weak that I couldn't feel a thing." Minato could care less about the damage, it was the principle behind the matter. It stung his pride more than his body.

"Damn," Junpei winced rubbing his own cheek. "Yeah, Yukatan has a habit of getting physical with guys who ask her out or annoy her." He never asked her out, Yukari was one of those friends that are pretty, but he had no interest in. he's an only child but he equated it to dating one's own sister which is a big no no for him.

"Like the place in Mexico?" Minato asked.

"What… no dude."

"Minato Sama." Minato insisted.

"No."

"Fuck You."

"You wanna go for lunch or something, there's a place called Wild Duck Burger that I go to."

"What the hell is a Wild Duck Burger? Fuck it, I'm hungry and you're paying."

"I don't have a job man."

"Deal with it." He should be honored feeding Minato Sama's stomach.

* * *

 **Finally got inspired to work on this fic again for whatever reason.**


End file.
